


Always & Forever

by AriesPrincessSlyffindor



Series: Hermione and Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Mentions Underage Relationship (in the past), Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesPrincessSlyffindor/pseuds/AriesPrincessSlyffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione & Severus Snape's Wedding & Wedding Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Character all Belong to JK Rowling! I Make no profit from this!  
> Also, this story was write in 2007 and I'm just transferring it from my FF Account to here, so it's not edited and it is in it's original form! My writing has improved a lot since then!

Always &Forever – HG/SS

She was walking down the isles towards him. They were finally getting married. No more lies, no more secrets. They were going to show the world how they loved one another. For 4 long, damn years they saw each other in secrets, behind lies , but no more, no more lies and hiding and today Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger were to become one , man and wife forever and Always.

She looked so beautiful. Her white and creamy dress clung to her body as if it was skin, showing every curve of her body, her full breasts cupped, her smooth belly hiding behind the fabric. Her hair was pulled up just like the time she wore it at the Yule Ball, the year, when all this had begun, when they fell in love thanks to their match makers Viktor and Albus!! She looked like an angel walking towards him, to become his wife, his and he was to become hers, for Always and Forever. For Eternity.

Albus began with the introductions, the vows and the "I dos", and finally he said "I now pronounce you man & wife, you may kiss the bride".

Severus bent his head and touched his lips to Hermione's. It was supposed to be a fast kiss but as their lips connected, they forgot their surroundings, nothing could break them apart, and that kiss was their proof to the world of what they meant to one another. It was only after a few whistle and giggles that the two finally landed back on earth. Severus and Hermione ran down the isles and back to Hogwarts, to the dungeons, where they were going to make love for the very first time, and keep on making love till neither could move a muscle.

They arrived at Severus's private chambers, locking the door after they entered the room. Suddenly Severus lifted Hermione and walked them both to his bed, where he dropped her on the bed, he took of his suit and shoes and socks, while Hermione took of her own heels. Severus reach for Hermione's back and started to unbutton the buttons of her dress, while she unbuttoned his white shirt, 

and unzipped his pants. Within minutes, they were both nude, touching skin to skin. Their hand roaming everywhere, touching, cupping, squeezing, petting whatever it could reach. It wasn't just sex anymore, it never was, it was them, and they wanted each other, to be one, one body and one soul.

Severus crawled on top of her kissing her, and without breaking contact, he cupped her breasts and started to massage them. He broke the kiss only to put her left aroused nipple in his hot mouth, sucking on it, while massaging her right breast, after a while he switched to pay the same the amount of attention to her right breast. He was driving her insane and he was enjoying the rewarding moans. After paying his respect to both of breasts, he moved down nibbling and sucking and licking her smooth belly, the belly the had a diamond belly ring, and small silver serpent encircling her belly button, on the inside part of the tattoo, with a dark red italics " Severus Snape" . He remembered the first time her saw it, about two years after their first kiss, she was sixteen at the time and he had seen it by accident. But that is all another story. He moved lower and using his teeth, he lowered he panties, she was begging him, reaching for him but he knew tonight was her special night, so he was going to make it last as long as possible. He put one finger at her entrance and began moving it, in and out, in a rhythmic fashion, causing her chest to lurch up and her to moan louder. He was going insane but he wanted to pleasure her. He put another finger in and repeated the movement in and out, in and out, after few minutes, he knew he couldn't take it himself and he positioned himself at her entrance and without hesitation he thirsted in, breaking her barrier, she cried out in pain, and he stopped but after her reassurance he continued moving in and out in the same rhythmic movement that he had used with his fingers. The pain was gone within seconds, and it was replace with pleasure, and more pleasure. There were fireworks, as Hermione and Severus became one, their cries of pleasure echoing in the room, as they reached their climax and floated back to earth, both panting.

 

"I never thought I'd get the chance to find love, my sweet love, and I was certain that I would never be able to feel what its like to be in Heaven. I love you, my love Hermione Jean Granger–Snape," Severus said huskily after a few moments "Always."

"Hehe … well I never imagined Heaven so hot and I love you too Severus Tobias Snape, and I will love you Always ands Forever" Hermione said in a husky voice, as they began round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is one of my HG/SS one shots. Anyway, I'm not experienced when it comes to boys and sex! I was only 17 when I wrote and had to use my imagination so sorry if it's not realistic!! Please review and tell me what you think. I will hopefully write more, like the "Tattoo Story". Please Review & Comment & Give Me Some Feedback! 
> 
> xoxo  
> AriesPrincessSlyffindor


End file.
